Metro
by Stills and Photographs
Summary: Musa is having a hard time dealing with the after effects of her visit to the Shadow Palace: strange, violent visions that haunt her mercilessly. Song-fiction.


**Summary:** Musa is having a hard time dealing with the after-effects of her visit to the Shadow Palace: strange, violent visions that haunt her mercilessly. Song-fiction.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club or "Metro" by The Vincent Black Shadow.

* * *

**Metro **

Musa walked down the street, talking to Riven on her cell.

_Sick I'm walking  
Tick I'm talking  
Down the street_

"How're you today?" he asked.

"Riven, I'm taking the meds. They make me fine. Therefore, I'm fine." she informed him. Ever since she came back from Lord Darkar's Shadow Palace, Musa had been battling a rare mental disorder similar to schizophrenia. If she didn't take her medications, her view on reality was warped, and she saw hallucinations of things that weren't there.

She walked past a shop that sold weapons and armor and saw Sky, Brandon and Riven inside. Riven saw her and waved.

"Who's that hottie outside the store?" he asked playfully.

She hung up and went in, swallowing two asprin with a sip of water from the bottle in her purse to chase off a headache that had suddenly flared up. She had noticed these sudden headaches since she was diagnosed and had vaguely noticed that they started whenever she saw Riven. It was truly quite puzzling.

_And I'm sick of the talk of the trick that's every time we meet but  
Oh, I don't know why (oh, I don't know why)_

The store was dimly lit and rather musty, but the boys informed her that it was the best place to get weapons. They were made well by hand and not terribly expensive for the great quality.

Nonetheless, Musa couldn't exactly call the shop comfortable.

"Check this out," Riven said, displaying the phantoblade he was going to purchase.

The sensation of something on her leg stole Musa's attention. She brushed it away, a little freaked out.

_Blinking, thinking something's moving across my skin  
And I scratch the spot, I watch the dot, that's on the lens but..._

Whatever it was didn't go away. "Riven," she interrupted his critique of the blade's hilt, "is there something on my leg? I can feel something."

"There's nothing there," Riven said when he checked.

"Are you sure? I can...I can feel it," Musa insisted.

Riven gave her a worried look. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "You know, I really have to go do that thing." She hurried out of the store with a quick "Bye."

_Oh, I don't know why (oh, I don't know why)_

She felt the strangest she'd ever felt in her life. She felt claustrophobic in the open air, like the very molecules that gave her life were suddenly turning on her.

_Something's closing in and I can't do a thing  
No, I can't do a thing but wonder_

What was happening to her?

Something was wrong.

_You said I'm crazy, I know  
You said I'm crazy, I know  
All I can say is that the drugs don't work no more_

* * *

She was seeing things, hearing things, feeling things.

She tried to get back to her dorm. She knew her friends could help her. Flora had been specially trained in stabilization, a way to pause her mental attacks until the cause had passed. But she just couldn't continue. The stress on her mind was incredible, and she fell to her knees, shaking all over.

_My face is shaking  
Knees are breaking  
Swallow this_

Her lungs were on fire, her stomach was cold as ice. Her legs were heavier than lead, but her head was lighter than air. The sky kept flickering between day and night. The combination of extremes were making her dizzy, and lately when she got dizzy, she lost control.

Why was this happening?

_And for once I've mistaken the rules I've been breaking make you sick but  
Oh, I don't know why (oh, I don't know why)_

Musa lost herself. She screamed rising to her feet. She needed to let out this rage inside her! She shot off a few energy blasts, not caring about the people on the sidewalks around her, concerned for her, that she had hit.

_My mind is in an oily state of screaming sin  
And the moment I want to relax is when the shit kicks in but  
Oh, I don't know why (oh, I don't know why)_

She looked around, a malicious smile on her face. The fire in her eyes flickered out, and in it's place was a sorrow.

"What's happening to me?" she cried out.

Darkar's form appeared in front of her. "NO!" it cried. "You will pay! I needed the Dragonfire!"

Behind him, the Trix and the Army of Decay appeared.

"Poor little pixie," Icy taunted. "Say your prayers."

_Now he's back again  
And now he's brought a friend.  
And his friend's brought a whole dark army_

"NO! Leave me alone!" Musa screamed, running away. She felt a blast hit her between the shoulder-blades. "This isn't real," she murmured.

_You said I'm crazy, I know  
You said I'm crazy, I know  
All I can say is that the drugs don't work no more_

The world went black, and suddenly, she was back on the street, talking on her cell phone as if nothing had happened.

"Musa, are you okay?" Riven asked, worried. She'd been silent for a while.

_Sick I'm walking  
Tick I'm talking  
Down the street_

She was outside the armory again. "Just really bad déjà vu," she said, walking inside. She popped two asprin to chase of the headache that had just flared up.

_And I'm sick of the talk of the trick that's every time we meet  
And I'm sick of the talk of the trick that's every time we meet  
And Oh..._

"Check this out," Riven said, showing off the phantoblade he was going to purchase.

_You said I'm crazy, I know  
You said I'm crazy, I know  
All I can say is that the drugs don't work no more_

The sensation of something on her leg stole Musa's attention…

_The drugs don't work no more_

**The End.**


End file.
